


Always Fearing the Worst

by carnivaldreams



Series: Nightmares vs Fantasies [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivaldreams/pseuds/carnivaldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else was she meant to think when she got the phone call from the hospital saying that Oliver had been brought in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Fearing the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this out by hand late last night, and I swear it looked so much longer in my notebook.

“It was a motorcycle accident.” How many times had those words come out of Oliver’s mouth since he had returned home from the island, limping into a party or a meeting with a grimace across his face? Felicity had lost count long ago, fixing him up the best she could with her limited medical training before sending him back out. Over the years she had become hardened to the injuries Oliver would bring into the foundry, steeling her stomach while she worked quickly with Digg to stop the blood flow, or bandage the gashes and sprains.

Felicity worried. She hadn’t stopped since the day she had discovered him bleeding out in the backseat of her car, and she became an integral part of his life. How could she; knowing that every time he put on the suit and mask he was putting himself at risk of serious injury, or death? It only got worse when their relationship finally moved past the heated looks and heavy flirting into an actual relationship. Now, every night when he left Felicity was left to stress if that kiss had been their last kiss.

“It was a motorcycle accident.” She had answered a call on her cell while waiting for Oliver to show at her apartment with the Thai food he had promised her for dinner, the night a needed break from any Arrow-related activities, and the woman on the other end had introduced herself as a nurse from Starling Hospital. All of Felicity’s nightmares were kicked into overdrive as she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and bolted out the front door, not realizing she was still barefoot until she had stepped out the car at emergency.

They had been working on taking down some big Starling crime bosses, which had been more difficult than any of them thought it would be. Had they discovered who he was and taken him down while he was defenseless? She took every care to make sure anything that could connect his two identities was removed from police files and the web, but an embarrassing amount of people in the city were in on the secret. If he hadn’t gone to the foundry and called either her or Diggle for help it had to mean it had been public with witnesses and /or was more serious than they could handle. She could feel her stomach turning as she approached the nurses’ station.

“I’m looking for Oliver Queen. Someone called and told me he was here. I’m Felicity Smoak.” She pulled her cardigan tight around her, hoping the chills were just the hospitals chilly air-conditioning system and not some intuitive thing that she was about to come face to face with her worst fears.

The nurse scrolled through the computer program she was on and nodded. “He’s over here,” and she directed Felicity over to a closed curtain, pulling it back.

Oliver was propped up on the bed, a sheepish smile on his face, and his leg in a cast.  
“You…you were in a motorcycle accident.” An actual, honest motorcycle accident.    
“I broke it in three places.” He pointed to the cast in reply. She wanted to hit him with a pillow. She released an audible sigh of relief as another nurse came by with the all clear to leave and a prescription script for painkillers. Oliver swung himself off the bed and into the crutches that had been leaning against the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver waited until they were back in her car to apologise, kissing the back of her hand. “I know what you must have been thinking.” It had been evident enough on her face as she had scanned his body when she first saw him on the bed, looking for any other injuries.

She hadn’t started the car yet, leaving the keys to idle in the ignition, turning her head to glare at him before breaking into a smile. “I’m just so relieved that you were stupid enough to think you could make a corner at that speed.”

 


End file.
